Les Sims 3
|sortie = Windows/Mac The Sims 3 release summary - GameSpot |genre = Life simulation |modes = Single-player |ratings = Teen |media = |config = Windows XP (SP 2) Processeur 2.0 GHz P4 ou équivalent 1 Go RAM (Desktop) 1.5Go RAM (Laptop) Carte graphique 128 Mo 6.5 Go d’espace sur le disque dur 1 Go supplémentaire pour le contenu personnaliséThe Sims 2 UK - The Sims 3 Minimum System Requirements Windows Vista (SP1) Processeur 2.4 GHz P4 ou équivalent 1.5 Go RAM (Desktop) 2 Go RAM (Laptop) Carte graphique 128 Mo 6.5 G o d’espace sur le disque dur 1 Go supplémentaire pour le contenu personnaliséThe Sims 2 UK - The Sims 3 Minimum System Requirements }} The Sims 3 is a confirmed next-generation simulation game. This was confirmed on November 2, 2006, by EA chief financial officer Warren Jenson who said, "Yes, there's a Sims 3 in development and it's likely to be a fiscal '09 title." In July 2007 AI researcher Richard Evans, who is part of the TS3 team, gave a talk at the annual AIIDE (Artificial Intelligence and Interactive Digital Entertainment) conference in California, notes from which can be read here. The title was to be released on February 20, 2009 according to the official Sims 3 website, but was delayed worldwide to June 2, 2009New Ship Date for The Sims 3. Electronic Arts cites the reason for the delay was to "create awareness for The Sims 3". In The Sims 2: FreeTime, a computer is delivered, to every household that a player plays, by Mr. Rod Humble. On it, Sims can play The Sims 3 game. A video of this can be seen on YouTube. It shows something towards a continuous, panning neighborhood, diagonal placings for objects, better lighting systems, and the ability to change shoes in the CAS, an ability previously limited to only console versions of The Sims. The preview only lasts about one minute, and has poor resolution. The Sims 3 Official Site also reveals that players now have greater customization options. Such things like Personality, Create-A-Sim, and Build Mode have been expanded. It has been confirmed that several expansion packs will ship periodically after the game's initial release. The game will have disc-based copy protection – there is a Serial Code just like The Sims 2. To play the game there will not be any online authentication needed.DRM for The Sims 3 Confirmed... Open letter from Rod Humble Will Wright, the creator of the original The Sims, is not involved in the production of The Sims 3. Configuration requise POUR WINDOWS XP * Windows XP (Service Pack 2) * Processeur 2.0 GHz P4 ou équivalent * 1 Go RAM * Au moins 6.5 Go d’espace sur le disque dur avec 1 Go supplémentaire pour le contenu personnalisé. * Carte graphique 128 Mo compatible avec le Pixel Shader 2.0 POUR WINDOWS VISTA * Windows Vista (Service Pack 1) * Processeur 2.4 GHz P4 ou équivalent * 1.5 Go RAM * Au moins 6.5 G o d’espace sur le disque dur avec 1 Go supplémentaire pour le contenu personnalisé. * Carte graphique 128 Mo compatible avec le Pixel Shader 2.0 Pour les ordinateurs ayant des cartes graphiques intégrées, le jeu requiert au minimum : * Chipset intégré Intel, GMA X3000 ou supérieur. * Processeur Pentium D 2.6 GHz, ou 1.8 GHz Core 2 Duo, ou équivalent * 0.5 Go RAM supplémentaire CARTES GRAPHIQUES COMPATIBLES Séries NVIDIA GeForce FX 5900, FX 5950 6200, 6500, 6600, 6800, 7200, 7300, 7600, 7800, 7900, 7950 8400, 8500, 8600, 8800 9600, 9800, GTX 260, GTX 280 Séries ATI Radeon™ 9500, 9600, 9800 X300, X600, X700, X800, X850 X1300, X1600, X1800, X1900, X1950 2400, 2600, 2900 3450, 3650, 3850, 3870, 4850, 4870 Chipset Intel® Extreme GMA X3x00 series Les versions de ces cartes graphiques déclinées pour ordinateurs portables peuvent fonctionner. Cependant, le jeu sera certainement moins fluide qu’avec les versions classiques de ces cartes graphiques. Les chipsets graphiques intégrés du style ATI Xpress et les variantes de NVIDIA TurboCache choisiront par défaut les réglages minimums, mais devraient pouvoir lancer le jeu normalement. Veuillez cependant noter que jouer au jeu en utilisant une carte graphique qui n’est pas listée ci-dessus peut engendrer des performances réduites, créer des bugs graphiques, ou tout simplement empêcher le jeu de se lancer. La série des cartes graphiques NVIDIA GeForce FX est non supportée sur Windows Vista. Le Quartier Le quartier des Sims 3, Sunset Valley, possède près de 90 lots habités par des sims. Ce quartier a été construit avant MontSimpa, fondé par la Famille Gothik, et prospère notamment grâce à la Famille Plènozas. Il existe une vingtaine de lots jouables. Un deuxième quartier, Riverview, sera téléchargeable lors de la sortie des Sims 3 sur le Sims 3 Store. Histoire du quartier L'histoire des Sims 3 se déroule avant celle des Sims premiers du nom, il s'agit d'un préquel. Ainsi, Sunset Valley est MontSimpa près de 50 ans avant, et Sim City près de 25 ans avant. On pourra donc retrouver des familles que nous connaissions déjà, à savoir la Famille Gothik, la Famille Plènozas, la Famille Galantome, la Famille Hébert et même la Famille Ladentelle avec la célèbre Mlle Ladentelle. On retrouvera ainsi Vladimir Gothik enfant, Sonia Galantome enfant, ou encore Mlle Ladentelle adulte (l'occasion de comprendre pourquoi est-elle devenue si insupportable et pourquoi pas vous venger...). Mais on rencontrera évidemment des familles inédites, telle que la Famille Alto, la Famille Ursine, la Famille Wolff et la Famille Hart. Le monde ouvert La plus grande évolution de ce troisième volet de la série des Sims est sans conteste le monde ouvert. En effet, dans Les Sims 3, le joueur ne sera plus condamné à ne jouer que sur une seule parcelle, qu'une seule maison, il aura à sa disposition le quartier entier. Ce monde ouvert permettra donc au joueur d'emmener un sim de sa mison à celle de son voisin par exemple, sans aucun temps de chargement. Le quartier est réellement vivant, il vieilli en même temps que vous, il évolue au fil de vos heures de jeu. Le quartier contient d'or et déjà de nombreux endroit à explorer tels que le parc, les boutiques, le cinéma etc... La vue du quartier sera un outil indispensable pour ne pas se perdre dans cette immensité et vous permettra d'avoir un aperçu des différents lots, sous forme de petites icônes avec des couleurs différentes. Ainsi, une icone rouge représentera un lot consacré au travail, bleu foncé pour les lieux communautaires, bleu clair pour les boutiques, orange pour les maisons des autres sims et enfin vert pour la maison de votre sim. *Les sims les plus éloignés du centre-ville mettront plus de temps pour arriver au travail.The Sims 3 Blog (October 9, 2008) *Les sims peuvent organiser des fêtes à la piscine publique.The Sims 3 Blog (October 9, 2008) *Les sims ont plus d'endroits où faire Crac-crac et de chance de se faire prendre en sous-vêtement.MTV>> 'Sims 3' Details: Sex in the Science Lab, Stealing Candy from Babies *La zone de la ville où votre sim veut vivre dépend aussi de son revenu. Par exemple, Estiville est la zone la plus chère de Sunset Valley. The Sims 3 Blog (October 9, 2008) Il y aura également de nouveaux événements dans Les Sims 3, tels que des concerts de musique, des films, des pool parties, des barbecues, des événements sportifs, de la pêche en plain air, ainsi que des protestations devant la Mairie. Quand un adolescent fini les cours, il y aura une chance qu'il invite un ami, il y aussi une chance pour que votre adolescent soit invité chez un ami. Vous pourrez décliner l'invitation si vous le souhaitez. Vous pourrez alors suivre votre ado dans la maison de son ami. Modes de jeu Mode Vie Le joueur a la possibilité de contrôler une seule famille à la fois mais peut très facilement passer d'une famille à une autre. Tous les sims évoluent et vieillissent en même temps, cependant il sera possible de stopper le vieillissement comme avec le "aging off" des Sims 2. Le vieillissement du quartier et l'évolution des sims sont deux paramètres difféents qui peuvent être activer ou désactiver indépendamment de l'autre. Ainsi, on pourra avoir des sims qui vieillissement mais qui ne se marient pas de leur plein grès ou bien des sims qui ne vieillissent pas mais qui peuvent décider eux-même de se marier. Ces paramètres touchent l'ensemble du quartier et non pas un seul lot. Le libre arbitre peut lui aussi est moduler. S'il est activé, 3 niveaux de libre arbitre seront disponibles (élevé, moyen, faible). Ce paramètre touche aussi l'ensemble du quartier. Enfin, le joueur peut choisir une durée de vie pour les sims parmi 4 options: 25, 95, 200 ou 1000 jours sims. Niveaux de difficulté Aux familles seront attribués un niveau de difficulté qui dépendra des sims qui compose la famille. Ce niveau dépend notamment des relations du sim, de son caractère, etc... Par exemple, un sim grincheux qui souhaite beaucoup d'amis sera difficile à gérer. Interractions avec les autres sims Lorsque les sims interagissent entre eux, vous en apprenez plus sur votre interlocuteur. Le type de relation que vous entretenez avec le sim (ex: ex petit-ami, meilleur ami, etc...), ainsi que ses traits, seront affichés sur l'écran. Mode Achat *Il n'y a que 4 chaînes de télévision: Sport, Enfants, Action, et Amour. *Lorsqu'un sim ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur, vous pouvez voir l'air froid en sortir. *Sur le chevalet, il ya trois tailles de tableaux. *Si vous bricoler certains objets, vous pourrez leur obtenir des améliorations (non-inflammable, auto-nettoyant, incassable, etc...) *Vous pouvez acheter un canard en plastique pour votre baignoire. *Sur un ordinateur, vous pouvez trouver des bons de réduction, de surfer sur le web, jouer aux échecs, jouer à des jeux, bricoler, et obtenir un emploi. Les geeks pourront hacker. Les sims malveillant pourront troller. *Il y a 10 voitures disponibles. Mode Construction * Il ya un bouton qui vous permet de choisir d'acheter des maisons meublées ou non. * L'outil "masse" a été amélioré, vous pouvez maintenant sélectionner toute une zone pour supprimé plusieurs objets. * Lorsque vous placez des objets contre un mur en diagonale, l'objet se met parfaitement en place. * Il y a curseur pour modifier la hauteur des toits. * La plus grande taille du lot est 64x64. * Il existe une option "Toit automatique". Ainsi, pendant que vous construisez, le toit apparaît automatiquement. * Il y a un bouton pour peindre/tapisser une pièce entière (au lieu de maintenir Shift). * Vous pouvez régler la couleur et l'intensité des lumières (intérieures et extérieures). * Vous pouvez changer le sol et les murs d'une piscine. * Le nombre maximum d'étages serait de de 5 (à confirmer). * Il n'y a pas encore de demi-mur. * Vous ne pouvez pas déplacer des objets en haut et en bas sur les murs. * Un carreau des Sims 2 correspond à 4 carreaux des Sims 3. Il est possible de faire tourner les objets à 45 et 90° (en maintenant la touche ALT). * Vous ne pouvez pas importer des modèles dans le jeu pour le moment. * Vous pouvez déplacer la boîte aux lettres où vous le souhaitez sur votre lot. La porte la plus proche de la boîte aux lettres est considéré comme la porte d'entrée. Sims Les Sims 3 apporte de nombreuses améliorations concernant les sims. Tout d'abord la personnalisation est plus complète et plus précise, un système de trait de caractères à été instauré, de nouveaux souhaits à long et court terme et enfin une intelligence artificielle plus performante. Créer un Sim Le Créer-un-sim permettra plus de personnalisation que dans le CAS des Sims 2. La corpulence et la musculature du sim peuvent être facilement ajuster, les cheveux seront personnalisables de la racine, ai corps et jusqu'à la pointe avec de nombreuses couleurs ainsi que la possibilité de faire des mèches, les chaussettes comme les chaussures sont détachés du reste des vêtements et sont tout aussi personnalisables. Il y a au total 22 coiffures pour femme, et 17 coiffures pour homme. Il y a une variété de chapeaux et d'accessoires, qui sont aussi personnalisables. Le joueur peut choisir le nom complet du sim, son âge, son sexe, sa couleur de peau, sa corpulence, sa musculature... Une barre graduelle permettra de choisir une couleur de peau allant du blanc au noir. Mais on pourra aussi créer un sim vert ou bien un sim bleu! Le CAS possède maintenant un nouvel outil, le Create-a-Twin (Créer-un-jumeau), permettant, comme son nom l'indique, de créer un jumeau du sim que l'on vient de créer. Vous pourrez choisir des Traits de caractères pour vos sims, parmi une liste d'environ 60. 2 traits pour les bambins, 3 traits pour les enfants, 4 traits pour les adolescents, et 5 traits pour les jeunes adultes et plus. Ces traits pourront être changer grâce à une récompense. Enfin, les joueurs pourront choisir la tonalité de la voix des sims parmi 3 types de voix. Ages Les différentes tranches d'âge des Sims sont: Bambin, Enfant, Adolescent, Jeune Adulte (âge par défaut), Adulte, Sénior. La durée de vie des sims pourra être éditer, et pourra aller de 25 à 970 jours sims. *Courte (25 jours) *Moyenne (50 jours) *Normale (90 jours) *Longue (190 jours) *Épique (970 jours) Le quartier entier vieilli en même temps que vous. Il sera possible de désactiver le vieillissement. Cependant, il sera impossible de laisser le vieillissement à certains sims et le désactiver pour d'autres. Besoins Sims in The Sims 3 have six needs: Hunger, Bladder, Fun, Hygiene, Energy, and Social.Sims 3 preview/Q&A Sims will be able to take care of themselves, allowing the player to concentrate on what happens in their lives rather than taking care of them. Sims now have wishes which you can fulfill or you can choose to ignore, which makes controlling a Sims life a bit easier because you are more in control. Wishes are part of the needs but are not necessary. During gameplay, if a sim is sleeping you can hover over the bed icon (which the sim is currently doing) and it will tell you the time that the sim will be fully rested. And if you allowed them to sleep until they were fully rested, they would receive a positive moodlet. Grossesse Pregnancy in The Sims 3 is similar to pregnancy in The Sims 2. Pregnant Sims experience the same mood swings and belly expansion, though in The Sims 3 the expansion is gradual. Sims can now read books about pregnancy and get medical advice at the hospital. Your Sims can also announce they're pregnant to their husband/lover, family, and friends. It has been confirmed that pregnancy lasts 6 days. Sims can give birth at home or they can be driven to the hospital. Both Young Adults and adults can get pregnant but Young Adults are more fertile. Mort Dans Les Sims 3, les sims peuvent mourir de vieillesse, de la noyade, par électrocution, d'un incendie. Une fois mort, vous pouvez garder la tombe ou le déplacer vers un cimetière. A la mort d'un sim, tous les biens dans son inventaire sont transférés dans l'inventaire de la famille. Les sims morts deviennent alors des fantômes, qui pourront, si on le souhaite, devenir contrôlables en apportant l'urne au Laboratoire de Science. Sunset Valley possède un cimetière où l'on pourra déposer nos tombes. Traits Traits are like atoms of personality that you can assign to your Sims. You combine them to create complex personalities. There are about 60 Traits to choose from. When you assign Traits to a Sim, that Sim will look and act the part. Toddlers, Children and Teens get a new trait at their birthday. If children had a good childhood, then you can choose a trait. If not, the game will give them a random one. They’ll have unique behaviors, preferences and advantages. Some traits give you special abilities. They can be useful to improve skills (Artistic and Athletic traits, for example) and to get special interactions (Childish sims can play with toys. Mooch Sims can ask for food.) The Sims 3 Blog (August 13, 2008) Young Adults and up have 5 traits, Teens have 4 traits, Kids have 3 traits, Toddlers have 2 traits. The less traits a Sim has, the less complex that Sim's personality will be. For example, giving a Sim the Kleptomaniac trait only will result in him constantly stealing while giving a Sim 5 traits will result in more balance. A Sim can acquire more traits also. In fact, they can acquire all traits that don't contradict each other. Traits are genetic and what occurs during pregnancy can affect what traits are passed on. The parents also help pick the traits. For example, bad parents don't get to pick their own traits and will have randomly assigned ones, these are generally unfavourable. A special object in the game, called the “Mid Life Crisis”, can randomise and change all your Sim's traits, resulting in new behavior. A list of traits you can choose from can be found here. Souhaits :See also List of Lifetime wishes. Wishes are a new system in The Sims 3 that provides you with a wide selection of requests that keep your Sims happy as well as working towards some short and long-term goals and rewards. Wishes come from anywhere and everywhere, based on your Sims’ traits, their job, their skills, their friends or coworkers, where they are in town, or what they might be doing. You can promise to help your Sims with a wish or you can throw it away. Satisfying these basic tasks will unlock minor rewards and increase your Sim's overall morale with a "moodlet"--a minor condition that contributes to your characters' overall mood. Evil Sim just stole candy from a baby? Ahh, that's a good moodlet: +15. Having to listen to the annoying sound of the crying baby? Ugh, that's a bad moodlet: -15. Working toward your lifetime wish will win your Sims "lifetime happiness points" that can be spent on extremely powerful items.The Sims 3 Preview - What's Really New - GameSpot You’re now free to pick or ignore your Sims’ wishes without fear of some sort of mental breakdown. Instead, you really get to focus on telling the story and making decisions; your Sim just makes suggestions along the way. If you promise that you’ll help your Sim get married, then decide to throw that wish away, your Sim will be a little sad, but otherwise it’s really all up to you.The Sims 3 Blog (September 12, 2008) Compétences Skills have been expanded on from previous versions adding skills that were Talent Badges in The Sims 2. They still have 10 levels of proficiency. Examples:Sims 3 preview/Q&A * Handiness Skill * Fishing Skill * Writing Skill * Gardening Skill * Logic Skill * Cooking Skill * Guitar Skill Sims with high levels in a skill will unlock new abilities, for example, high level Logic allows a Sim to tutor other Sims, Cooking unlocks recipes, Fishing unlocks bigger fish. Sims get a Power Study moodlet if they study at the Library. The Sims 3 Blog (October 9, 2008) You do not see the skill in your bar until you unlock the first point. You can then view the skill journal. For example, in the Athletic skill journal you have your statistics: hours of cardio workout, hours of strength workout, distance jogged. Créatures La seule créature présente dans Les Sims 3 est le fantôme contrôlable. Il n'y a pas d'extraterrestres, ni de zombies, ni de vampired, ni tout autre créature que l'on a pu rencontrer dans Les Sims 2. Afin d'obtenir un fantôme contrôlable, il faudra aller ressusciter le sim en apportant son urne au Laboratoire de science. Il deviendra alors un membre de la famille à part entière, que vous pourrez diriger. Les fantômes aiment faire peur aux autres sims, peuvent devenir invisibles, peuvent bouger des objets, peuvent avoir un travail et peuvent avoir des bébés fantômes avec d'autres sims. Carrières Many of the careers from The Sims 2 such as the Law Enforcement and Athletic tracks will be in The Sims 3. Of course, there will also be some new ones. Your Sims can look for these jobs in the newspaper or apply right at the building where they’d like to work. Sims will also be able to make a living at home selling paintings or growing fruit and vegetables to pull in a little extra cash on the side or get a part-time job at local shops. Actions outside of work, such as schmoozing the boss or reading medical journals can have an impact on a Sim's job performance. Opportunities can still cause you to lose your job but may actually help you get a better job in another career track. A new feature The Sims 3 offers is branching careers, and reaching the top of a career doesn't mean it’s over if you keep excelling at your duties, you can rake in extra Simoleons through additional raises.Careers and Opportunities Blog (11-16-2008) *Every career has its own building in the Neighborhood. *Advancing in career is changed as it depends on skills, personality, relationship with colleagues/boss and even certain goals that have to be fulfilled. For example taking work home. *Confirmed careers are Astronaut, Business, Criminal, Culinary, Education, Entertainment, Journalism, Law Enforcement, Medical, Military, Musician, Political, Professional Sport, and Science. *You can decide how hard they work while on the job. You have options as to what kind of performance you want to give: Business as Usual, Work Hard, Take it Easy, Meet Coworkers, Hang Out with Coworkers, Suck Up to Boss, or Practice a Skill. *There are part-time jobs for teens, adults and elders, including such positions Bookstore Clerk, Grocery Store Clerk, Spa Receptionist, Spa Specialist, and Burial Specialist. *If you are a rockstar, other people recognize you and react. The same if you are at the top of other careers, like the military one: people will use the military greeting with you. *Jobs pay hourly, not daily. *You can become business partners with community businesses. Once you own the company you can rename it, fire the staff, and make use of its facilities for free. *On the map screen picture there was a symbol which looked like a school so you might be able to have a job in the education career track. Sunny has confirmed that there is a career track in Education! Caractéristiques de la Communauté en ligne Producers claim that The Sims 3 Exchange will make it easier to create and share custom creations.Community Features Blog Features: * Better searching and browsing. * The ability to make recommendations with an all-positive rating system. * The ability to run the in-game Launcher and see the latest news. * The ability to use the in-game Launcher to browse and download featured game items that members have created. * The ability to "favorite" areas of the site directly from the Launcher. * The ability to utilize the "Movie Mashup Tool" and upload your own video clips and screen shots and use them to make movies about your Sims. It provides a library of video clips and images that you can use along with your own, as well as a music library with hundreds of tracks. The tool lets you choose transitions and effects to use on your clips and you can also use text captions to add narration and dialog. * The Story Tool lets you create your own stories using uploaded and common screen shots. * The ability to share anything you make via email or blog post to sites like Facebook and MySpace and through blogs and fan sites. Les Sims 3 Store The Sims 3 Store will launch globally at the same time as The Sims 3 and offer exclusive content that can only be found at The Sims 3 store. The Sims 3 Store will have ongoing, regular releases of new content that is only available through The Store.The Sims 3 Store FAQ When you purchase an item from The Store, it automatically gets added into your game Launcher when you click “Download Now.” From the game Launcher, you can then install the item into your game with a single click. SimPoints SimPoints are the virtual currency used on The Sims 3 Store. Players may buy SimPoints in bundles of 500, 1000 or 2000 SimPoints using international credit cards including Visa, MasterCard, American Express, national credit cards including Carte Bleu, Carte Si, Dankort, Maestro, Solo and Delta, cash cards (North America), or PayPal. The Sims 3 Store accepts a number of currencies for the purchase of SimPoints including USD, GBP, EUR, BRL, SEK, DKK, AUD, NZD and ZAR. With SimPoints players can buy in-game items from The Sims 3 Store.The Sims 3 Store FAQ Galerie d'images et de vidéos Image:Thesims3-01-1-.jpg Image:Thesims3-02-1-.jpg Image:Thesims3-04-1-.jpg Image:Thesims3-05-1-.jpg References